


“You need to stop.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Naughty Mischief [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: After what his boyfriend did to him during that video call with his co-workers, Sho decided to take his revenge at a movie theatre.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Naughty Mischief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“You need to stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I thought that Sho needed to take revenge for last time, but... Will he really accomplish that? 👀

Sho smirked as he saw the sleepy face of his boyfriend next to him. He had managed to bring him to the movie theater to watch a long-ass foreigner movie with English subtitles. He had lied saying that he really wanted to see it, and that the only way to watch it was to do it that way, and since Aiba was a very caring lover, Sakurai knew that he was going to accompany him.

Thanks to that kind nature of him now they were in an almost empty theater, sitting in the last row, and his boyfriend was ready to take off to dreamland. Sho had created the perfect situation for his revenge.

Since that blowjob Aiba gave him during a freaking video call with his co-workers, Sho had meditated on how to take revenge, and last week he had come up with this plan. They were in public, but no one could see them there, especially because apart from them and some random people sitting in the front, no one was there. That helped him to overcome the huge embarrassment he had when it came to doing that kind of stuff in public, unlike his boyfriend who was the definition of an exhibitionist.

Slowly, Sakurai placed his hand on the other man’s leg, and as he expected, Aiba’s head went immediately to rest on his shoulder.

“You’re liking it?”

“Are you kidding me?”

He laughed, mentally apologizing to Aiba for putting him through this. However, he was sure that the man would like what was going to come. After all, Aiba always tried to touch him where he really  _ shouldn’t _ while they were at the movie theater.

Sakurai’s hand gradually went up until it reached his boyfriend’s thigh, where he started to caress him.

“I’m telling you. Your affection isn’t going to make up for the hours we’re wasting here.”

“Oh, really?” he asked amused, as his hand stopped with the caresses and moved again, this time higher and inwards. 

Masaki’s hand was quick to catch his, before it could touch his groin. The man kept his head on his shoulder, but he glanced at him. With the corner of his eye, Sakurai saw how Aiba was studying him while he tried to keep a straight face, as if he hadn’t just been caught red-handed.

He kept his eyes on the screen, while Aiba had still his on him. After several seconds, Aiba’s serious voice came to his ears, “What are you trying to do?”

“Nothing.”

“Sho-chan, you hate this kind of thing. So, why would you want to touch me when we’re here?”

He looked at him and smirked. “Well, at least we’re not on a video call.”

At that mention, Aiba moved away and closed his eyes, sighing, “I can’t believe you’re still thinking about that! I even made you take revenge that day!”

“What?”

“I made you top,” the man replied.

“And you call that ‘revenge’? You know I prefer to be the bottom,” he retorted.

“So, what? You want to give me a handjob here?” 

“Precisely.”

Aiba rolled his eyes but eventually leaned on his seat and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Then, he looked at Sho as if he was just waiting for him to do something, totally not bothered by his revenge plan.

Impatient, the man urged him. “Are you going to do it or not?” 

He had to foresee that his boyfriend wouldn’t have had any issue with a handjob in a movie hall, and he cursed himself mentally for that idea while he inserted his hand in the man’s boxers. He began to stroke gently at first before picking up a fast pace when he heard Aiba’s panting.

“Sho-chan…” his boyfriend moaned, far too loudly to Sakurai’s liking.

“Keep your voice lower,” he admonished him. He received a chuckle as a reply.

Suddenly, he felt Aiba’s hand sneaking under his hand and when he looked down, he saw his boyfriend’s own hand in his boxer. He widened his eyes to look at the other man, just to be met with a smirk and an amused face.

“You’re not really doing that.”

“I have always wanted to have sex in a movie theater. Thanks for the chance, Sho-chan.”

“You need to stop,” he hissed. 

Aiba shook his head and kept on preparing himself, while staring at Sho and letting out the lowest, lewdest sounds he could make. He hated to admit it, but that sight was getting him aroused. And a lot.

His boyfriend took out from his wallet two condoms, handing one to Sakurai and wearing one himself.

“Do you go around with these?” he asked, as he released his erection from his underwear and wore the condom.

“Condoms should always be in a wallet,” Aiba said.

Then, Masaki moved away Sho’s hand, which was still stroking him, and climbed on him.

“Wait, wait, what?” he said, realizing just  _ now _ what was going to happen.

“I’m doing you a favor. If someone is going to be seen or heard, then it will be me. You wouldn’t be cool with that, right?” the man explained, as he positioned Sho’s member in front of his entrance and lowered himself onto it.

Aiba’s mouth opened widely in pleasure as he took in Sho’s length. Then, gripping Sho’s shoulders, he began to move up and down, as he claimed his lips. He could only rest his hands on Masaki’s hips and meet his thrusts. 

_ I can’t believe that he overturned the situation and now I’m the one on the losing end again. _

As exciting as it was, Sakurai couldn’t deal with the pressure of being discovered. And Aiba’s moans surely did not help to make him at ease.

“Please, Masaki, keep it down,” he begged the man, who replied with a smile and lick on his lips, before moving to attack his neck.

“No marks,” he reminded his boyfriend.

Aiba sighed and then moved higher, nibbling Sho’s ear. Now, that was a dangerous move and he regretted having spoken. He could never get enough of Masaki’s nibbling, since not only the man was good with his teeth and lips, but because he would also moan right into his ear, just as he was doing now. In short, Aiba  _ loved _ to torture him.

“Touch me, Sho-chan,” Aiba groaned. His boyfriend’s thrusts had now become fast and hurried.

Sakurai complied, and as he jerked him off, Masaki kissed him deeply, moaning his orgasm down his throat. It just took Aiba’s walls clenching around him to make him come, his climax muffled by their kiss too.

As they broke the kiss, Masaki was looking at him triumphantly, while Sho was narrowing his eyes at him.

  
  
  


Sho climbed down the stairs defeated, not believing what they had just done. Aiba, on the other hand, was skipping his way down the first floor.

“Come on, Sho-chan, why the long face?” 

“Don’t talk to me.”

“As if you didn’t like it,” Aiba pouted.

Finally getting a glimpse of the exit, Sakurai sighed relieved, wishing to run away from that place as soon as possible. They were about to cross the ticket booth when a nearby staff, a short man with a mole on his chin and messy hair smirked at them.

“Thanks for the show.”

Sho stopped in his tracks and turned towards the man, who was now busy making popcorns for a family. He looked at Aiba and, grabbing his arm, he rushed out from the movie theater.

Back in the car, he covered his face with his hands, dying in embarrassment, “He caught us!”

“He caught us,” Aiba replied, but with a definitely more excited tone, “So, when are we going to do it again?”

Sakurai stared at him with deadly serious eyes, “We’re never going to set foot in that place ever again.”


End file.
